Destiny's Bitch part Deux
by belladoona
Summary: Based off of Destiny's Bitch where the four became couples. But there are checks and balances in this world and Maria "Hurricane" DeLuca is a force Destiny should have thought twice about.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little reminder - this story is a continuation of Destiny's Bitch that has not been continued, not my story loves. Enjoy the change!

Maria - - - -

I don't have to be close to Michael to know he is feeling strained and this act – if that is what you could call it – is a strain on him as it is me. The scene he and his friends, they were my friends, made in the diner only confirmed the farce. It didn't hurt any less. The drops I use to stop hyperventilating have no use on me right now and bawling into my pillow is all I can do between gasps of air. Where is "Hurricane" De Luca, where is the "Teflon Babe"? Isn't she strong enough to get out of this mess?

Suddenly, I hear the house door open. The clock on the side of the bed read 1:15AM. Mom must be getting back from her "road trip". She's been seeing someone for about two months now. Every time she goes out to see him it is an inventory run to the town over. She needs to buy more of this or more of that. I haven't seen any boxes and she hasn't made additional pies. But that is not what worries me right now, no what concerns me is that I will not be able to stop crying before she opens my door.

Looking around my room frantically for something – water might help if I can gulp it down fast enough. But that doesn't look like a possibility my eyes are blurry and even through silent tears nothing can be found. A gulp escapes now and then and it cannot be helped. The next I hear the creaking of the steps but it is not just mom. She brought him home they are giggling and whispering "now, stop that. You are going to wake Maria up." They are still giggling though as they pass my room and relief hits.

My heart is still aching, tears are not stopping but I don't have to worry about Mom. She's happy. Once, her door closes and locks I run out of my room and go to the shower down stairs in the basement. I don't want to hear her "happiness" at the moment and I have yet to come up with a plan of action. The running water will cover my sobs and when the tears can no longer fall there is a small bed room here where I can collapse. I think to myself – _Tomorrow is a new day. Tomorrow I can gather the troops, or what is left of them, and we can move forward. This is not just about me, there are others to worry about working though similar issues._ Michael and the other Checks have set off an Atomic bomb and it has taken this long to realize that although I will never get over him, I need to live again and so do they.

My sorrows are washed away with the water, but I know what has to be done. This is war. Destiny is not the only force out there. Maria "Hurricane" DeLuca is a force to be reckoned with and Destiny has a few lessons to learn.

Alex - - - - -

Isabell was constantly on his mind. When he was sleeping he swore she was "dreamwalking" with him. Some nights they would go to the movies in his dreams. Why would he have a dream like that? Especially, movies like a "Walk in the Clouds" Not a movie he would watch, but he would for her any day.

The third time they cuddled watching a "Walk In the Clouds" the whole movie played out. He had to ask her then, "So, how long?"

Isabell just looked at him confused with that loving face. The one he adored. The one she kept from him while she was in public. The one side of her that took ages for him to reveal. "How long, iz? How long are you going to take me to a movie that you and Michael watched together while he pawed at you? " the anger rose and I continued, "How many times are you going to make him go so that we can watch this movie the way YOU wanted us to?"

The movie theatre changed into a living room - his living room. She still had her loving features but they were marred by red puffy tears. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice. All your dreams of me lately are awful. I didn't want you seeing me that way," she sobbed into his shoulder. Snot and salty tears ruining his threads and he couldn't help but pull her closer. Slowly the crying stopped, "Michael, mic . . ." She couldn't get the last out.

I didn't want to hear this. I don't want to know what they are doing to each other. "Save it, Iz. I don't want to hear how well the two of you are. I don't want to know how many times you really watched that movie with him so we could have that experience." He stood up and turned around. "My relationship with you is not the only thing I think about."

She had thought about that, too. She missed him. But she treated him and her friends like garbage and she didn't even know why. She just knew at night the only person she thought of was Alex and the only one she wanted touching her was Alex. Michael was like a brother to her even Destiny could not change those feelings. So, what was ruling her?

I could see it in her face. She was as much confused about her behavior as she was about the depth of her feelings for him. No matter the strength. Something was governing her during the day. At night, alone she was free to find who she truly desired to be with. I gave her a sad smile. "It has been months, Iz. Liz, moved away to gain sanity. Kyle, is spouting out the teachings of Buda. Since, Max saved him he's changed a bit." I took a moment to see her giggle at that. "No, really it isn't as funny as you think. Maria, thinks something is wrong with him mentally." I had to grin at that one.

Maria was the most affected by these changes. During the day she was "Teflon Babe" ready to defeat evil. When she thought no one was around her mask wavered and he could see the soft side in her armor. She was strong, a rock, the most put together person. Now, she had a temper and if today at the café was any sign things were about to change for everyone.

Iz, looked indignant, "What are you kidding? She dumped water on us. She is the one mentally challenged." Even as she said it, she knew the most loyal friend she had besides Alex was Maria. Maria would never believe something likje that. Her words were used to exaggerate his coping method. "And the way she treated us at the diner. . ."

"Was professional and courteous until you and the other hybrids took her kindness as a weakness," I supplied. "And what is with that, Iz? Here you are acting as you normally would. But at school and . . ." I was cut off. She kissed me quick and said 'good morning, we have to get up.' A few minutes later I sat up straight and took a deep breath. I was hoping to smell her perfume but instead I felt my heart plummet. She was not with us and I was in for another day of Hell. His phone began to ring . . .

Kyle - - - -

After being saved by Max, my life changed. I was no longer filled with anger and jealousy over losing Liz. I tried to find the answer in the bible, the torah, and all sorts of religious and spiritual places. So, although I was no longer angry I was confused. And my confusion just wasn't about the world it was about relationships.

I tried to talk to Liz, but the tension I felt between her and Max had grown so confusing. I wasn't sure whether he wanted to deck me or be my buddy. He was really possessive over Liz and thought I wanted her back. However, he wanted to make her happy since the accident. We ended up doing a bit of both until this Destiny scandal broke up the "I met an Alien Club."

Michael and I never got along. And until recently I thought he was a delinquent waiting for the cops to seize him. Turned out he was being abused and was looking for a way out. I didn't approve of his methods though, but he was smarter than anyone gave him credit for. Took a peek at his IQ scores and they were so high I wondered why he didn't test out. Then he had to act like Danny from "Grease" and treat Maria like she was a doll. They were both messed up as far as I was concerned. Didn't stop Michael from being a stubborn mule, but Maria's influence took the edge off.

Isabell, always our Queen Bee. Now, that was a complete and utter surprise, but he should have known right. They are related. They do not look anything alike, but they are related. There had not been one guy in school who didn't want to get with her. After finding more about Isabell he became a bit protective in his own way. Her relationship with Whitman was both romantic and cruel. I knew there were some guys from his football team who gave him a hard time – in short they beat him up. I felt horrible about that. Especially since he was one of Liz's pals, but now it was worse.

Then there was Tess. I met her not that long ago and was immediately drawn to her. Drawn was not even a good enough simile more like she was a magnet and the moment she came into town I drifted towards her. I would find myself lost and then there she would be hanging off of Maxwell. He didn't even look like he wanted her there and then suddenly his expression would become blank and well let's just say I had a lot of time on my hands and I needed to find religion fast.

I took a short summer course at the local college on philosophy. It covered some of everything and the one that touched me was Buda and what he taught. It was my only defense against Tess. No one seemed to notice her, not even the teachers. But she always had top scores on all tests. I wonder what Buda would have thought of this?

Contemplating Tess was tricky. She was living with us now and she was so sweet with us but . . . .

His phone rang about that time. . .

Liz - - - -

I had more than a full deck of courses this summer. I applied for a special summer scholarship a year ago and did not know if I would even use it. Especially, with Max to think about. Huh, I sighed. In the end that is why I had to take it. I couldn't be as strong as Maria or busy as Alex or religious as Kyle. I had to laugh at that, Kyle regarded religion from a far off place. After becoming a member of the "I met an Alien Club" he had to seek out his spiritual nature in order to cope. Maybe, that is what made Maria so strong. She had always been in tune with the life force around her. Alex was intuitive and knew who was playing him because he had always been bullied. What did I have? Science.

It was my curiosity that made Max and his family a target, but it is what also brought us together, she thought. So where does that leave me? I am in a lonely dorm room. Reading about molecular structure of atoms and wishing I was on the trail of a mystery. Wish I was sitting in Max's arms and what our next move was in the never ending quest to enlightenment. In the back of my mind, I can still feel the warmth from a whispered touch across my hand and a tingle as his thoughts brushed my mind. I couldn't see Maria with such a strong connection to Michael, but there must be. She is still fighting for him to return to her.

Thank fully, I have my classes. I will have a week off in between Summer A and B classes. During that time though, I will stop by Roswell and see what I have missed. Maybe, just maybe, I will have the courage to see Max. With a small hiccup I laid back down on the bed and took notes on my next exam.

The next morning I had a text from Maria:

Chica, don't lose hope. War is coming, a plan is being made, and Evil is going down. – MHD

I smiled. I guess I better hold off on those plans to go to Roswell.


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Steps

DB Part Deux: Baby Steps

Roswell - - -

Michael's Apartment - - -

Michael's alarm went off early Saturday. He was due at the Crashdown at 9:00am. The clock read 6:00am so he hit it again. It was an art deco clock Maria had gotten him and it was one of the few things he was able to keep without Isabell saying something to Tess. It went off a few more times before he begrudgingly got up out of bed around 7:00am. Sometimes, he felt like that clock was possessed. He shook his head. It was like she was here with him making sure he was up on time, he smiled and put the water on. He was happy he would get to see her in a couple of hours when she came on shift.

He whispered softly, "My Maria." If Tess or Iz got their way, he wouldn't even get a dose of that spicy personality once or twice a week. He noticed Mr. Parker had been changing their shift cycle since last month. When he saw them paired, it always put a smile on his face. He just had to be mindful when it sprung to his face. When he could, he would tease her in the breakroom like he used to. He didn't mind if it turned into a tussle. He was just happy to have those few moments. But when they were over, Maria would turn away and sometimes he wouldn't see her for the rest of the shift. Either because she was so busy out front, or Mr. Parker found something else for her to do.

He frowned getting out of the shower. Mr. Parker had been doing that a lot. Finding something else for her to do, or scheduling them for different hours. If things were how they should be, he thought, then why was he unhappy when his Maria was not working with him or could not see him after work. He was still shagging off with the towel when he noticed the smell of food in the air. He heard the sizzling of eggs in a pan and the delicious smell of Maria's special pancake batter mix with chocolate chips.

He quickly dressed and ran out of his room to find a plate of food on his breakfast bar with his favorite morning food. Her food and she was standing behind the counter in an apron with her hair up and making eggs and pancakes. He paused he didn't know what to say. He had missed her so much. He ran and picked her up and twirled her around while she squeaked before sticking his nose in her hair. He subconsciously moaned, "my Maria" when her scent hit him and he put her little frame down.

She could feel how happy and elated he was to see her. How much he yearned for her and when he smiled it was real. So real that he went from stunned at seeing her to eager to move to the bedroom. She was just as effected, so she turned from him after to gain some composure then turned with her waitress smile and told him to "Eat up. Mr. Parker's only giving us until 8:45 and I need to be there a bit earlier to change."

He stood off. He knew she wanted something else but she was not going to push him. She was here making him breakfast and he was going to eat it and smile the whole time. Her plate was almost ready. "Well, I am not complaining." This is a treat like seeing their names together on today's schedule.

She quickly finished her plate and sat next to him. "Why should you? Someone's making you a good homemade meal. One of your favorites."

"Thanks," came out in barely a whisper. Then he started to scarf it down. She giggled and watched for a moment before she started in on hers.

They ate in silence for a bit. He was almost done when she added that she left extra batter in the fridge so he could make more when he wanted. He stopped eating and watched her. "You didn't have to do that, Maria. I can cook for myself."

"Yes and you have also figured out how to get a haircut," she smiled. "Besides, I made it for you." Then, finished off her own before leaving her seat and cleaning off her dish.

He stared as she completed her task. He wanted to say something nice and thank her again. But the once was a rare occasion and it just reminded him that he hadn't ate with Maria in a very, very, very long time. And when they did, like this morning it was very good. He wouldn't have minded if she spouted off emotional stuff about a non-existent but existing love life. A matter of fact, that would have made breakfast even better.

She knew, she didn't have to be told, his looks said it all if you paid attention. And the vibes, oh the vibes, resonating off him were strong. She had to shake herself, "The time Michael." And nodded at the clock on the wall, "It's time to get going."

He took a look it was five minutes after 8:00am. They had time, he came around the bar to get closer and drop his dish in the sink. "We can leave in about 15 minutes with plenty of time for you to change." He moved closer and she knew all he had on his mind was snogging. Ducking under one of his arms, she made a move around the counter.

Grabbing a cloth, she wiped down the counter where they ate. "No. WE don't. WE will have to meet up at the Crashdown. If I am lucky, I will get there in time to start."

He shook his head. "You said it was time to go. You said . . ." His was confused and frustrated. He wanted to ask why they couldn't go in together? Why? Why? Why?

"If you leave now, you will get to work by 8:45," She moved away, took off the apron she borrowed and picked up her purse near the door. He had a bit of a walk to the diner but nothing to pressing. She had a car and as she had said before she needed to be there earlier than he did. "I'll see you soon." Was all she could say before the door to his loft shut completely.

Michael was left in a frustrated state. He didn't want her going. He didn't want to have to wait to see her. He started to tear his living room apart as his frustration and confusion grew before he realized she had given him an opening to walk out of the loft at the same time and he missed it. He took a deep breath and ran out behind her if he was lucky he would be able to see her get in the car safely.

The Valenti House - - -

Kyle's home - - - - 8:30am

Maria had a plan. He didn't know what it was, yet, but he knew it would begin with Michael. So far, he was to meet at the run down quarry mill on the outskirts of town. He didn't like the idea of going to an abandoned warehouse like that, but apparently both Alex and Maria knew it was a place of importance. He would bring Big Red with his shot gun, an arm piece and a few other weapons in case there's trouble.

For now, he sat back on his bed and read about Buda and his practices. Live and Let Live – was basically his motto. Will Maria's plan breakup his life's decision? Or is this about the balance of life? Something is disrupting it and we are evening it out. It was something to think about.

A knock on his door disrupted this line of thought – it was Tess. She opened and peeked in to see what he was doing. "Hey, Buda Boy, what's going on with you today?"

He bookmarked his page, and sat up. "Nothing too taxing – hopefully. I have to get to the garage in about . . ." he looked at his watch and jumped up, "aw, sh-! I am sorry Tess whatever it is you wanted to do is on hold," he was grabbing clothes around his room not taking notice of his body being bare. "I have to jump in the shower and skedaddle." He ran to the bathroom, shower, changed and was quickly out of there with Big Red.

Tess had grown red in his race to the bathroom. Secretly, she hated manipulating these people. But she had to, it was there only way home. But, she left Kyle out of it. The Valenti's had been kind to her. They gave her a place to stay and clothes (which she changed), food was at her disposal. She had made the decision that these kindnesses were not going to change her mind.

On his way into work, he hit the wheel in frustration. He wanted to say something smooth like, " we can hang out later." Or , "Maybe if Dad doesn't have plans with his woman, we can have a family dinner." But, it was all a farce. She would have knocked down each either way.

Half way in he pulled over and got out. He might have embraced Buda, but he was still human. Looking out over the desert he hoped whatever Maria's plans were the whole in his chest would stop hurting.

Tess - - -

Secretly, she giggled at Kyle. She knew he had his head in that book and forgot breakfast. He normally ate like a pig, and then left for work with one of those books held at his side. Today, she knew something was off he had his nose deep into those silly scriptures. That's why she came to check on him and remind him about work.

She didn't want to frighten him but he was becoming dangerously close to missing work so she tried to knock on his door and peek to see if there was someone with him. He had been hanging with Maria and according to Michael she could be wild. He had stories that could rival some things she had done. And when he talked about her he was, even under duress, spoke about her with reverence. He had to be mind-warped quite often around her. Luckily, Maria had found a way to distance herself from Michael via Mr. Parker. She didn't need to worry about him for a while.

Max and Isabell were easily managed. A thought here, a feeling there. She laughed at how simple they were to maneuver. It was not lasting though, but Lizzy is not in town and Alex . . . Well, Alex is smart enough to stay away from us in a group. He sticks close to Maria, but according to Kyle that's what besties are for.

These humans couldn't really care for her. She had Max, even if his feelings were forged by her will. He was still someone who cared about her. After Kyle left, half-naked with his jumper rolled up, she sat in his bed and opened one of his books about Buda. Maybe on Antar they had a similar philosophy. Yes, that's why she pulled out his books and got comfy on his bed and read about a dead man's life.

The Evan's House - - -

Isabell - - -

Isabell was the first up. She'd visited Alex and this time he interacted with her. She was surprised. He was not supposed to know. But, she started to make alterations to his dreams lately. She wanted to have him with her and this was the only way. And it hurt so bad each night she entered, when his dreams began with her hurting him and their friends and her passive Alex started to spout ugly things at her or sometimes it a fight against him and he tried to hold her to keep her from doing something bad.

A small smile and a tear ran down her face. Her knees were pulled so tight to her chest. She began to rock with anxiety. She didn't want to leave her room. She didn't want to see Tess. She knew it had to be Tess messing with them – Alex had pointed it out. For some reason, she had a feeling Tess had done this before. She shook her head trying to remember. It was giving her a headache.

All that matters is that she stays away. Yes, she had made a plan. She couldn't hurt Alex if she stayed away from Tess. _But Tess is your bestfriend_, she thought, _how are you going to stay away_. She had a few things that would keep her busy. The Summer Festival was coming up. There was the planning for Roswell Tourist Trap – a marketing thing. More business . . ._Ugh_ . . . she thought these Community plans are public and after Tess somehow had them on dates.

This made her jump. . . dates. . . I plan them with Tess . . . but Michael's never asked me out on one. It was like a Pavlov's Response all around. Or a puppet dancing to a marionettes tune. Not that the places had not been somewhere she wanted to go. A Walk in the Clouds – she'd seen it about 10 times. Her dream date created for Alex. The idea hurt. . . .

Max - - -

I woke up and just sat in bed. I had this warm feeling running through me and I don't know why. I have felt it before, I know I have. It is better than when I am with Tess. Tess just the name makes me shiver and not always in a good way. I closed my eyes and saw beautiful chocolate eyes and straight auburn hair and that warmth just spread. I wanted to see more. Have I met this girl before?

Regardless, the feeling of warmth also hid a hint of sadness. Why was she sad? He sat in a trance until he reached out for that warmth again. I could feel it this morning and although there was some sadness, a glimmer of hope was there as well. She had a very organized mind and felt equations skate through his skull in awareness. How did I know it was a she? It was as if I was in a haze.

I shook my head out of these thoughts. I am with Tess. I couldn't betray her like that. She's been faithful, loyal and supportive . . . ? There was a nagging feeling in the back of my head and it scoffed and said _since when_?

I had stayed in bed too long and need stretch. The UFO Center would be opening up soon and according to Nascedo there would be equipment I could use there for future contact with Antar. I would need to see if it worked. My boss might let me check the wires out to see if they could be updated and replaced with stronger or better equipment. I would need Alex for that. He would help. He's always been there for the girls.

This made me shake my head – what girls? Not Iz or Tess. He didn't like them. We trashed him and that girl at the Diner yesterday. Alex, why would he help? It's not like he has any interest in technology. Or Alien technology. Right? But, the girls – or the girl who made me tingle with that warm sensation. Yah, he would do it for her and her friend. Now, he just needed to find one of them. Michael would help him persuade and if that did not work – well, a sick grin graced his face – there was always Nascedo.

Jumping out of bed he pulled his stuff together for the shower. He would stop by and see if Iz was out of bed after. Tess, had said she wanted to do something today and Iz was the only girl he knew that could tolerate her. He shook his head again, as if to clean it, _why would he think Tess had to be tolerated?_

The shower was quick and thorough. He took a look in the mirror to quickly brush his dark brown hair and felt like something was off. It was much longer than he like to keep it. More like a Shaggy than a Fred. He could see himself with the other cut happier and more together. He shook off that image he had things to do. He took one more look in the mirror and imagined a slim girl with golden brown eyes and long rich auburn straight hair with a shy smile looking back at him. He shook his head to clear that image and chuckled. Yes, definitely Shaggy if he stayed out in the sun any longer.

Whitman Household - - -

Alex had been up since he got the text alert from Maria. He would have missed it, if Iz had not warned him.

Iz probably, did not even know it was 4:07am when she did or they would have had a longer visit. A longer visit . . a longer visit would have just meant more heart ache. At least, before I realized what Iz was doing, I could believe it was just a subconscious device to work through some issues. Now, I knew. I knew Iz really didn't want to be an evil, conniving, little . . .If I keep these type of thoughts, I don't know what I will do.

I made a mental check list and was checking each item off. I could take a nap later once all the equipment was properly boxed and hidden. Mom was up and her breakfast was making its way into the garage. Or maybe a small break right after the more technical equipment was stashed?

"Alex, what are you doing out here so early," she asked with a wooden spoon in her hand. She must of been making pancake batter there was some still on the spoon.

It looked tempting, "It's nothing much Mom. I am thinking of asking Maria to join and we would need to work longer hours." I scratched my nose and looked up to see she was a mix of confusion, sadness and irritated. I always tell her everything, "I was going to tell you later this morning after breakfast. I am moving my equipment over to her house."

She nodded her head knowingly. The girl's heart had just been crushed by that Guerin boy and all she had left were Alex and Kyle. Her own best friend couldn't stay in town. In her day, your girlfriend was the one you leaned on in these times. But the kids have always been close. She sighed, "OK then, why don't you clean up a bit and come tell me about it?"

"Sure, I'll be there in 10 minutes." And she was gone. Sometimes, I wonder if that woman has a sixth sense about where I am in the house. It only took me a few minutes to stash the small stuff a way and clean up. I looked around the garage to make sure the more sensitive items were ready to transport - check. _Now it's time to tell Mom what I will be doing this_ _summer. Maria would be so proud. I already had a line like this planned out if she hadn't made her move first._

Her text was simple and sweet: Need Help Guys. Meet me at the quarry at 6:00pm. Bring your instruments we have a party to Plan. - MHD

Kyle was clueless at first and wrote back: What Instruments? Whitman, what's she talking about? - KV

Thankfully, I had been the first to write back: Mine. Need Big Red. Can you pick me up? - AW

He took a couple of minutes. Two minutes too long. Maria wasn't in the mood: Buda Boy, Big Red is needed. Pick Alex up after work or I will see to Big Red. GOT IT! - MHD

I rolled my eyes at his two second response: Buda Boy hears you clearly, KV OUT.

That deserved a good chuckle. Then as if a meeting had just been let go: OK! Over and Out! See you tonight! - MHD

And that was that. No discussion. No thoughts on what she was going to do or we were going to do. But try as you might, I couldn't help but smile before lazily rolling off the bed and shaking the sleep out of my eyes at about 4:30am. I had stuff to do the band equipment was just the top of the ice burg and these were just baby steps. Whatever Maria was planning this would just be the first stage in production.


	3. Chapter 3: Just the Beginning, Baby

DB Part Deux: Just the Beginning, Baby

Quarry / Warehouse off State Road, New Mexico

5:30PM

Maria - - -

I drove out to the quarry right after a quick shower to erase the stench of burgers off my skin. It was bad enough Liz left me but now I had less time on my hands and more responsibilities. The Parkers who have always been like a second family ask me over more and more often. For now, I am just holding Liz's place. But Mr. P has given me more creative reign over the establishment. I made a few dinners after work and a few breakfast items I liked to make for Michael hoping they would leave me alone. Instead, Mr. and Mrs. Parker were Wowed and began listening to some of my ideas like Karaoke Night Tuesdays when we are dead or Trivia Night Fridays when most teenagers are out on dates. Most, I snorted, there is only one guy I would take out and he's held by Check number 4 – the accounted misfit.

That's alright she will get hers and soon.

I got of the car, closed the door and pulled out a bat from the trunk. You never know if one of those "skins" snakes are still around. A good hit with trusty steal number 10 and no matter how much power .

I took a deep breath and sat on top of the trunk with my legs folded and thought about the day's events with a sad smile.

It all started with the text last night, alright this morning. And it seemed quite good enough to get her boys' active. So, I know they would be here soon. I guess I should make sure the place is clean. I took out my trusty bat and began to walk the warehouse.

Mom hated when I used the text service so she would certainly have words with me soon about the few I had last night. But she can kill me later for the large phone bill or not at all if Mr. Night keeps coming around. This was war and any and all talents needed to be extorted. I charged the phone up by the night stand and checked the work schedule. Michael and I shared it and Mr. Parker said I needed to work on parts of the menu. It needed to be updated. So, I left a message for Mom saying as much before leaving around 7:00am.

This gave me time to reach Michael's and have breakfast with him. I made it all seem business like. I kept a little smile on my face when he enjoyed one of the latest recipes I had just finished for the Parker's. Some nights Mr. Parker had me working one new recipes upstairs and it helped a lot but . . . Anyway, the Parker's loved my dishes. Thought they had some Southwestern flare too them. Alien named or not Mr. Parker would be showing Michael how to make these dishes soon enough and when I left after giving him tons of hints . . . I thought it was going to be the death of me.

He felt alone, confused and it hurt. This was my way for us to be together and if I had to act like it wasn't because I could feel him craving my touch, desiring more than a peck on the cheek . . . well, he was going to have to work for it. I wanted the same things, but I was not a whore and I am not going to set myself up for even worse heartache.

I must not have realized how loud I was being as I cleared one room after another of possible "skins". Each door was pushed open lights were put on and I would check for husks or someone lurking in the shadows as I thought about the day and . . . someone put a hand my shoulder and me and Mr. Bat hit the closest thing to me.

"Ouch!" Kyle had backed off and didn't get the brunt of the hit but a good smack across the chest. "Well, it looks like Little "Hurricane" Maria is back."

I had to laugh at myself. It came out as more of a sad chuckle, "Yah! She's back or she's going to be soon enough." I had been taught that harming people was wrong but I was also taught not to be run over. The women's movement – was not just about pulling your bra off. It was about being the best woman you could be and that meant knowing how to take someone down. Right now, the idea of being touched gave me the willies. "You want to help me clear out the rest of these rooms?"

Kyle gave me a sad smile. "We've been here for a little while and it looked like you needed to let off a little steam." He pulled me in for a hug. "The place is clean."

I looked around to make sure. I didn't remember getting this far. There were three or four more rooms that hadn't been cleared I could have missed something and said as much to Kyle. He gave in and said he would go behind and do a quick sweep of the building. There was more than one floor it even had a huge office. So, I took the stairs and looked down and saw Alex cleaning an area perfect for our band to play.

Alex & Kyle Arrive exactly at 6:00pm

Big Red pulls into the quarry's warehouse - - -

Kyle had never really been this far out. The rave at the old soap box factory was the first and last trespassing event. Although, he was informed on the way out that what they would be doing would be squatting. Technically, they couldn't be kicked off the property as long as they established someone was living on-site.

"Well, we are here. There's the Jetta. Where is she," Kyle thought aloud. Alex looked a bit scared he heard metal hitting metal. Soon so did Kyle and then they saw Maria going all warrior on the warehouse.

Alex shook his head. "Well, if they were here, they are gone now." But she keeps going, from one room to another, than another deep in thought and he is not sure she is even aware of what she is doing. "4-1-1 this used to be a major hide out for some bad aliens. You may want to go help her out."

Kyle had been looking the place over Maria had picked a really cool place to hang out. The high rafters, two floors he wasn't a lousy drummer/guitarist this was going to be a good place for a party. Not that he needed to party, but Buda says we are given what we need to survive. And if nothing else the music was good for the soul. "What did you say about bad aliens?"

He chuckled, "Kyle, there are some dangerous aliens out there. She's trying to sweep the place." He got out of the truck and into the bed. "It doesn't look like our fearless leader is doing any sweeping more like working through some issues."

"OK I can see that. She needs to get calmed down." She continues to move from one to the other making more noise than looking for anything in particular. Kyle looked to the bed and the equipment it was heavy. "Are you sure you can handle all this, Whitman?"

Alex laughed a bit at that. "You would be surprised at what I can handle." He may be wirey but he was strong. He just never chose to be one of the jocks. He was a brain or an egg head. He used what god gave him to see these types of issues through. "Just go help her out. I was with her at the restaurant today and it was good and bad."

Kyle nodded and understood. This sweep needed to be fast and thorough. She was fast but her brain was not all there. "O.K. I will start in the rooms she's opened and work my way back to her." He took his shotgun out. Buda may not like the use of violence but danger was everywhere and he had to keep a cool head on his shoulders.

Alex watched Kyle get out of the truck with his two trusty side arms. Kyle hid his handgun under his jacket and held by his belt buckle. The shotgun was pulled straight off its rack. Then checked the barrel by cocking it back before loading it and filling each jean pocket with extra ammunition for both sets of firearms. Kyle held the shotgun with his left hand by his side ready to do a sweep. When Kyle reached Maria his suspicions were confirmed but Kyle's presence brought her around and she became conscientious of her environment. She was startled but she adjusted quickly and we went back to work.

Alex- - -

I could hear them as I worked to unload the truck. Maria was saying something about backtracking while she moved onto the next level. I watched as she began her trek up the metal staircase then began to seriously unload the truck. Both Kyle and Maria were serious about their assignments and clear about what they were doing. It could be seen in the straightening of their backs and the narrowing of their eyes. While I pulled the equipment out of the bed of the truck I thought over what happened at the Crashdown.

When Maria had sent that text he did not see the strategy she would work from. He knew she would find a way to be directly in the line of fire in regards to Michael just not how fast. Or maybe she didn't factor in the level of animosity she would have heading straight for her. It all started when Tess came in with Iz today I had already finished dismantling the band equipment and storing other electronics that could be needed. Mom had dropped me off early at the diner with a Bourne Identity novel. Crichton is a technical genius who had done his research. I brought along Jurrasic Park too in case it I needed the change. But, mostly it was to give the impression I would be there a while and that the book had no technical value more than entertainment.

Dot brought me water and let me know that Maria was teaching Michael some new items for the menu. I was surprised, "Really, and you like it?"

"It's not so bad my Bill likes it more than I do. He even wants to be here when they make the sampler menu," without thinking she had turn around and continued talking. "You should hear the way Mr. Parker praises her food. You would think she was the cook here."

I nodded, "I know some nights I don't know if I should pick her up here to go to a movie or call to see if she needs a ride into work. I think they miss Liz." I missed her too but it is not the same as your only daughter running to college to get away from her problems. And they watch out for Maria as if she were there's.

The old lady shook her head, "Well, then they shouldn't have let her finish her SAT's early. And if she were my girl I would have had her slap those girls silly for pushing her away." I agreed but sometimes Liz could be more fragile hearted. No, that wasn't right. It wasn't a fragile heart that made her back down. It wasn't even a mind warp, her love was not being returned and she didn't know how to fight.

I almost wanted to say she was being a coward. But, that was not the issue. He was here like every other day and asked if she could send Maria out to get his order. "I told you – she is working with Michael this morning. If you want, I will see about getting you one of her cheese burger creations. You like hot stuff, right?"

This made me squint my eye, "What do you mean hot? Do you mean nacho hot or habanera hot?"

She made a so-so motion with her hand, "Somewhere in the middle. I will get you a large side of ranch and some ketchup for your fries." Then left and yelled across the side bar to Michael they had their first guinea pig for the Flaming Meteorite with Cheese.

In the back you could hear Maria and Michael arguing on how to make the burger the best. "This is Alex go light on the habaneras and add more onion or garlic. His stomach isn't as strong as yours."

"Shut-up, Woman! I know what I am doing." He started mixing and then muttered, "Dot's not doing her job. Do you think he's a medium or medium-rare." He had a good natured smile.

"Medium," she nodded. Dot always assumed the cook knew everyone in town and their preferences.

At least, that's what I had heard. It sounded like they were getting back together and for a brief moment I was happy until I realized I packed all my equipment. The revolution I could see on the horizon was now becoming a dot. Would her resolve wane now that the relationship non-relationship was back in motion?

The idea had merit until she came out with the plate with extra fries and a small bowl of qeuso and ranch dipping sauce. "If you wanted something spicy, you should have let me know," and sat the plate in front of me. She was flirty. I had to roll my eyes.

"Come on. Let's get a booth. I want to hear all about my scrump-de-li-umptious burger creation." She took the plate out from under my reading nose and plopped us down into a booth. I wasn't really paying attention to the booth chosen and had I would have asked we sat at a table or a booth across the diner. As it was, I hadn't paid enough attention.

It was turning 12:30pm about the time Tess and Iz made a regular visit and I had just taken my first bite. Maria was scarfing down the fries. She would probably have more later. But at the moment she had a notepad, and was using this as an excuse to eat and sit out front. "Look I'll get you that Dr. Pepper and be right back."

Cue the boppsy twins with their cute hair styles and over done make-up. Maria told them to take a seat and she would be right with them in a few minutes without even looking up to see who she was speaking to. Typical Maria. I on the other hand went back to his book. They were standing in front of my booth for a couple of minutes until she came back to sit down with the drink. "Um, excuse me ladies but you are standing ominously in front of my booth," that didn't seem to phase them, so I added, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Tess placed a sweet smile on her face before saying, "You can move."

"Uhm, no," and with a smile I put down my book and asked, "Why would I do that? It's a free country, as far as I know, I can sit anywhere I please as long its unoccupied."

Maria's smile was so broad and proud. They hadn't even talked strategy yet and he was putting his passive foot down. She brought Dot with her from the back lounge to our table. "Excuse me ladies. Is there a problem?"

"No Ma'am," Iz recovered politely and she shyly looked down meeting my eyes. When she looked up and back to Tess she took a deep breath, "Hey, what about this seat Tess?"

Tess looked over at her she pointing to the booth besides their normal one. Then she looked back at me thoughtfully as if she were weighing her options. Then Maria brought something new into the equation – Michael, "I don't know about you Alex but I think the new menu is going to be a smash. " Then proceeded to move into the booth with little concern about whether or not Iz and Tess had been sat. She was glowing and that brought on their attention.

"It's a good thing The Parkers have finally made a change," Tess began snobbishly. "This place needs more class." She looked around the diner at the alien green theme. "It's tacky. It's lame and . . ."

". . . And it is exactly what the Area 51 Tourist community is into," a deep baritone country voice said from behind them. "Isn't that right, girls?"

Tess and Iz turned to see Sherriff Valenti. He was picking up a bag from Mr. Parker. It most likely held his standard burger and fries. He had a big Styrofoam cup in his other hand. Tess immediately turned from nasty to agreeable, "Yes, I guess so. It's just not what I am used to."

"Either way," Maria continued with a fake bubbly happy nature that just oozed off her, "There's going to be some new menu items with what Mr. P calls 'Southwestern Flare' and a sample menu Breakfast and Dinner menu."

The Sherriff was nice enough to chime in, "I heard about that. It looks like our little Maria here has been keeping the Parker's company while Liz is away." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why was Mr. Valenti telling our business to them? But then again, he was living with Tess and why not. He considered her family even with the knowledge she was from another planet. Maria's face did not change and for a moment I thought I was facing the next "Stepford Wife". I continued to look at them with non-chalance.

He didn't have knowledge of the little undercurrent springs that brought on Liz moving away for the summer or if he did he thought the information trivial, at best. He probably didn't know what he just did. He didn't know he was giving ammunition to the enemy. I looked up into Isabelle's eyes and knew Tess would take this information for all that she could. She couldn't make eye contact and looked at the next seat over.

He kept adding to it with Tess's help. "Oh, what do you mean?"

Now, he didn't know it until he saw the gleam in Tess's eye that he had just been snared by just the way he backed out with a huge smile and a cautious step backwards, "Now, I can't give the whole surprise away. You'll just have to buy tickets to the events."

Just about then, I have never been so thankful for Dot's harsh mannerisms and brute talk, customer service was never in the woman's repertoire, "So, girls which booth would you like? This one" she waved to the one beside us. "Or one of the other's across the diner? Make your pick. I will be happy to serve you at either or."

"You know what Tess I think this one is just fine." And took the booth to our left facing the door and Tess was left facing the rear diner area. Which, I should have seen as a strategic move instead of a chance occurrence. The fireworks came later.


End file.
